


Day 2: Post-Timeskip

by aoiichii



Series: Deduetober 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Deduetober 2019, Gen, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Post Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiichii/pseuds/aoiichii
Summary: Returning to what remains





	Day 2: Post-Timeskip

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day two! I wanted to tie it in with day one~

It has been far too long since he’s been here. Though that is true for them all, it is even more so for him who has arrived much later - though thankfully not too late. He could never forgive himself if it had been too late.

The broken glass and caved in sections have been mostly cleared, he was told it had been worse when the others had first arrived. Even now he can see the sparkle of glass shards that had been missed in the initial cleanups, shining from between the wildly growing foliage, glinting like small sparks of hope.

Amidst all the wreckage life had flourished in this space and had continued to grow despite the harsh environment. There were no tender hands or soft words to encourage them, and yet, amongst the green, half hidden by large leaves and hanging vines, dotting the soil are colorful blooms. 

Dedue breathes out slowly, shoulders relaxing only slightly from his stiff posture. It is far from the space it had once been to him, but it is still here. 

It is still here and so is he.

Carefully lowering himself onto his knees, mindful of his armour and where he places his knees, Dedue sets to work picking out the glass one shard at a time. It is methodical work and he can listen to the sounds of the greenhouse around him once more.

It is no longer the same calm as before, but there is a certain peace to it nonetheless.

The foosteps that approach, fast as they get closer and closer - slow when they enter, are not the heavy steps that would have him standing at attention, attentive immediately to the other’s needs. They linger behind him, perhaps considering a retreat before they continue their approach.

There is a rustle of fabric, a cloak pulled back from armour and the soft thud of knees joining him upon the ground. Their hands enter his vision, careful and delicate as they pick up the glass that he misses.

No words are needed, instead, there is a quiet breath and a beat of silent acknowledgment. 

Here there is no time for the memories, for lingering in the used to be’s. This quiet is for the would be’s, for the dawn they all struggled for.

For the quiet, warm presence at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter (@runawithagun) to chat or scream with :D


End file.
